


建议您接受疗愈方案

by lost3679



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost3679/pseuds/lost3679
Summary: 设定：共振可以通过皮肤接触完成。安全的深度结合需要性接触，危险的深度结合则是精神域对冲强行重合，可能造成伤害。已结合者对无关哨兵/向导有生理性排斥，无关者可以通过大量性接触替代原有的结合。





	建议您接受疗愈方案

汉克早上起来就付了两笔医药费和隔壁病床上的哨兵面面相觑。他记得那个哨兵是警局的同事，一个警员，刚刚毕业，二十来岁，在酒类品鉴口味上和汉克有高度的重合。汉克头又晕又疼，他好像断片了，明明昨晚没喝酒，他下班，下班，然后锁门，然后啥……隔壁床的哨兵说：  
“不用担心，我不会去白塔告你的。”  
他鼻青脸肿，手臂上还打了石膏。  
“什么？等等？昨天怎么了 ？你的意思是我把你打了？”  
“呃……安德森副队长，你精神过载了。”

长时间未与向导共振的哨兵，或者未注入向导素的哨兵，紧绷的神经终于断裂时，会表现出躁狂症状，即精神过载。大幅度的精神过载还会诱发周围的哨兵一起躁狂，这就是汉克付了两份医药费的原因，他自己也被揍得不轻，只是受到的都是单纯皮肉伤，所以警探拔下针头就离开医院了。还能赶上吃个早餐。主治医给他开了几针向导素，让他每天都打一管。汉克没说答应也没说不答应，上车后就把药扔到后座。  
一大只圆滚滚的加拿大猞猁跟着他进车挤在后座，原先放在那儿的医药盒子被压扁——这就是不答应的意思了。汉克吹着口哨开车一骑绝尘，载着自己的精神体出了医院。  
他吃了个早午饭才到警局，一进去福勒就大声：“私自斗殴，记大过——”  
“哦。”汉克说。  
“你真的该去白塔寻求帮助，有向导志愿者免费帮你共振，这样下去对你没好处。”  
“操他的向导，他们让我想吐。”  
汉克是已经稳定结合过的哨兵，任何无关向导的气味都会让他感到生理性不适。  
“也许你该和埃莲娜复合。毕竟，无论离开向导还是离开哨兵，都没有那么好受。”  
“不，绝不，没门儿！”  
汉克低声咆哮着，像一只顽冥不灵的老猫。他腿边的猞猁也对着福勒身后的黑豹不停眦牙，眼看两只大猫要打起来了，福勒选择主动退让。他拍了拍黑豹的脑袋，后撤几步“好好考虑下，再这样下去你的脑子会烧坏的。”  
“求之不得……”汉克嘟哝着走向自己的办公桌。不知从哪里蹿出来一只北极狐绕着他转圈，狐狸很小只，通体纯白，冲着他轻声叫着，甚至还想扒上他的裤腿，立刻被加拿大猞猁赶下去宣誓裤腿主权——即使大猫重得根本爬不上去，但这依旧是它的私人领土神圣不可侵犯。  
北极狐又转了几圈，猞猁的防御密不透风，它只好保持距离乖乖跟着汉克。狐狸的叫声很嗲，这让他鸡皮疙瘩起了一背，对面桌的康纳打招呼：“中午好，安德森副队长。”  
“把你的狐狸支开。”汉克没给面子直接说。  
今天康纳的气味是已经结合过的哨兵，这是他平时常用的性别：有压迫力，功能性强，而且稳定。前几天是未结合哨兵，因为他们的任务需要引诱一位误入歧途的未结合向导。  
“上一个案子已经结了，我刚才已经给福勒局长发送了案件报告。”康纳说，“至于我的精神体，我无法直接命令它，抱歉。”  
北极狐钻在办公桌底下咬汉克的鞋。  
安德森副队长轻轻用脚推了推它，狐狸随着动作仰面肚皮上翻，爪子抠住裤脚不放。一脚把康纳的精神体踢开不失为一个有效选择，但因为那北极狐实在是只小体型动物，这让汉克狠不下心。只好叹口气任那只精神体玩耍。猞猁挤不进办公桌，只有蹲坐在椅子旁怒目圆瞪。  
“我听说你昨天过载了。”  
“是啊，没错。”他看见康纳又张嘴，连忙打住，“你住嘴，我不会找向导的，我不会打向导素，这些只会让我感到恶心。别想着打扰我的前妻，他妈的老子离婚八年了！康纳——”  
汉克声音突然变大，因为空气中的气味变了，对面桌的仿生人第二性别从已结合哨兵，变成了未结合向导——“你他妈什么毛病！都说了老子不需要！”  
“我了解，”康纳说，“事实上，是这次任务需要应用一个向导，所以我转换了。”  
汉克打了个喷嚏。无关向导的信息素让他有轻微的过敏症状。  
“哦，那你收一下。有点呛。”  
“好的。”  
实际上，康纳的气味一点都不“呛”，只是有点偏寒冷，甚至可以说是没有味道。仔细嗅的话，能闻到一点冰原冻土的气味，和北极狐的精神体相对应。这可以保证仿生人完美适应任何人类的哨兵、或是向导——已深度结合的除外。他是一片白纸，任由人类按照各种需求涂抹，随时可以重置性别，把痕迹清除，重归空白。一开始汉克还问过模控生命为什么要把仿生人的精神体做成北极狐。  
“可能是他们政治上支持维护北极领土权吧。”康纳猜测。他坐在副驾驶座上，和开车的汉克闲聊。白狐狸蜷成一团，窝在康纳膝盖上。  
“那为什么不做成北极熊，冰原狼，雪鸮什么的？”  
“您提到的这些精神体都过于有侵略感了，安德森副队长。出于功能性质考虑，我的精神体应该保持……中性。”  
那时候康纳一直保持哨兵的性别，他老晚才知道功能性质到底指什么。

今天有点不太对劲，晚上回家的时候，汉克把方向盘交给了康纳。  
“你来开车。”他说。  
“您的精神参考值已经超过阈值了，安德森副队长，您需要帮助。”康纳提醒，他注意到汉克的数值已经达到了惊人的135%，离正式过载数值只差15%，“让我帮您。”  
“不需要。”汉克揉着太阳穴说。他的头很痛，中年警探空出一只手来打开车载CD机，吵闹的重金属音乐敲打两个人的听觉处理器。康纳心惊胆战看着135%飙到140%。  
“我会把您载去白塔。”康纳启动车子，缓缓开出停车场。  
“都说了没必要，去我家——请！”汉克叹了一口气，闭上眼，“除非紧急过载，白塔提供的共振服务要提前好几天预约。还不如回家打向导素针。”  
其实家里根本没有向导素。  
“好的，安德森副队长，我相信您。”康纳对答如流。更改了目的地方向。他顺手把CD机的音量调到最低，然后收到了副驾驶座的投诉。“把声音调回来，外面的噪音让我头疼。”红绿灯切换时的电流声，几个街区外快餐店炸鸡的滋油声，城际列车驶过时的破空声，隔壁车停下来时的刹车声，糊掉的意大利面一样搅在一起——全他妈像是该死的冈瓦纳大陆板块分裂地震！康纳也注意到了147%的精神参考值，小心翼翼把音量调大。  
这样震耳欲聋的声音对普通哨兵而言是折磨，但对于汉克而言是某种替代剂。至少在毫无意义的耳鸣中，他可以暂时放弃思考。

康纳在下午时曾拨打过安德森前妻埃莲娜•伍兹的电话，她接了。“您是谁？”康纳阐明自己想询问一些关于汉克的事件，对方直接挂了电话。  
过了几秒钟，埃莲娜又重新拨回来：“他最近怎么样？”  
“老实说，并不好。这就是我打给您的原因。他最近一个月已经过载三四次了，并且一直拒绝接受共振治疗。”  
“我不会见他的。”语气非常坚定。  
“……我了解。只是您的经历非常有参考价值。据我所知您和汉克在结婚前就已经是深度结合的搭档，在离开他后您做了一些精神治疗。并且成功解除了深度结合的影响。如果可以的话，您能讲讲怎么做到的吗？”  
“哦……哦…………汉克还是那副老样子吗。”  
“什么？”  
“没什么。我的意见是，他需要自己克服。生理上的不适微不足道，我现在做共振后都会发几天低烧，但这些都没什么。你的名字是什么来着？”  
“康纳。女士。”  
“嗯，康纳，汉克这几年有请过心理医生吗？”  
过了几秒。  
“我查阅了他的医疗记录，没有。”  
“他需要一个。真的。”一声叹息，“你能明白吗，问题不在于超载或者拒绝共振，而在于他根本没法只靠自己走出去。科尔死后我们都陷入痛苦，你知道一对深度结合的搭档同时崩溃的后果吗？两个人都完蛋。那种情感由我们互相放大和传递只会更加具有毁灭性，我们在这一年做的只有互相撕咬。我救不了他，他救不了我。那是我人生中最糟的一年。相信他也一样。”  
“这就是我拒绝再见他的原因。我们唯一能做的就是在开始憎恨彼此或者一起自杀之前离婚。就算是现在，八年了，一想到他我只能回忆起那一年的痛苦。”

到家了。汉克下车，康纳则将其驶入车库里。  
“hell，就这样停在草坪上不行吗。”汉克站在门前发牢骚，车库的电控卷帘门拉开的声音让他头疼欲裂。“我的建议是最好不。雨中所含的化学有害物会腐蚀车体。”“见鬼，我看你这个塑料壳子比车更先遭殃！”“塑料壳子会穿衣服。安德森副队长。”  
入库，把卷帘门关上，那刺耳的尖锐音伴随着雨水打落在泥土和草叶上和门灯前飞蛾普通翅膀的声音和他呼吸时肺叶与隔膜胸膜湿乎乎的摩擦声和嘈杂恼人的心跳把他的脑回沟搅得一团糟：肺！别动来动去的！心脏！别跳啦！脑子！不要再思考了……他掏出钥匙想开门，而金属碰撞的声音最后点燃了他。像是地球混沌时期劈穿地心的雷暴砸在他的脑浆里凝固成实体，汉克一下单膝跪地，耳鸣久久不散，他看着眼前的门板，越过破败的漆交错的木质纤维室内充满灰尘的空气，越过门后窝成一团睡着的sumo的第21根右眼眼睫毛和它后面的视神经组织，越过他早上贴在镜子上的粉色便签条，越过他忘记关上的窗，冲进底特律秋季的雨幕，上升，跃下，他看到了……一切能看到的，纤毫毕现。流动的23984辆车，23955辆，24149辆，D5区红灯亮了，B1区红灯亮了，为什么这条线的电路被阻断，两个街区外有个人额头上的痘破了，脓液里还夹杂的是什么……是什么……  
汉克用力把自己的头往门板上砸去，脑海中过载的信息被扰乱，黑白搅动什么也看不清的视野里他暂时得到了平静，在嗡嗡的耳鸣声中，他模模糊糊听到“安……队长……您……请……”

康纳侦测到张开的精神领域后，才发现汉克已经失控。他的精神值已经无法量化，随时在过载的边缘，或者已经过载，无从得知。仿生人向导喃喃着骂了一声，连滚带爬冲向汉克，他把老警探的头捧起来，额头因为刚才的撞击而出血。“安德森副队长！您的情况非常危急！汉克！你能听到我吗！！！”康纳大喊，试图唤回他，没有回应。康纳把汉克倚着门板摆正，跪坐在他面前，“请理解我的举措，谢谢合作。”低声说着，闭上眼，额头贴上了汉克的。  
触感因为血而冰冷，粘稠。当康纳进入汉克的精神领域后，又感到热浪扑面而来。  
燎原的林火。

那原本是初冬的森林，墨绿的松树覆盖植被，夹杂着一些落叶植物，栖息着鹿、野兔、狐狸和獾，晨风带来水汽的味道，暮雪同这片松林一起沉睡。森林边缘是栖身之所，起初只是简单的一个猎人休憩的窝，后来搭建成一个遮雪的棚。直到某个人走进来，给他的世界带来火种，他们一起建造了一间小小的木屋，围上篱笆，点燃炉火，在下雪的夜相依而眠。  
现在那温暖的火烧光了猎人的家，点燃森林，以不可阻挡之势熊熊向整个世界进军。林火已经快把大半个森林燃烧殆尽，康纳不知道自己能起多大作用。  
他尝试和这个世界建立连接，他重叠，共振，展开自己的精神触，渗入……  
下雪了。  
雪甚至还没有飘到一半，就被烈焰的高温融化，滴入火中，像是什么都没有发生。大量的蒸汽蔓延，形成一种障碍。康纳看不见火势到底是增大还是减小，只能说这是个好开始。他持续这样的共振状态，雪下个不停。他不会疲惫，他可以一直共振，直到林火熄灭为止。  
虽然理论上如此，在刚有点起色的时候他还是被物理打断了。

“干嘛！你贴那么近干嘛！”汉克一下把康纳推开，很快发现了身体的不对劲，“等等……”他喉咙卡了一下，腹部抽搐，康纳茫然坐在地上看着哨兵撞开门冲进房间，当听到厕所隐隐传来的呕吐声之后了然。  
和无关向导共振后的生理不适。  
康纳慢慢站起来，精神结真是个霸道的东西……他想起刚才汉克世界里的那个小木屋，确信了这一点。他检测到自身数据有一些异常，即使他现在已经被注册为合法异常仿生人了，也过于……不熟悉，于是决定将其记录下来。  
“安德森副队长？”在确认厕所里的声响停止后，康纳询问。  
“什么？”  
“你还好吗？”  
“哦，哦，还行，好到能一个人站着跟你说话。”汉克晃了晃脑袋，他刚才洗了把脸，残余的自来水顺着他的胡子滴下来，“刚才抱歉，是我的错。”他指的是推开连接中的向导跑去呕吐的事，“希望这别伤害到了你的感情，我不是因为讨厌你才吐的。是那种气味……”  
“我能理解。”康纳换上拖鞋进屋，顺便还把门带上。他环视四周，找到相扑的位置——乖狗狗趴卧在房间的角落，看着他。康纳快步走过去。  
“见鬼，你来我家就是为了狗吗？”汉克挑着眉毛说，他换上了一件印着底特律篮球队的宽大T恤，一条夏威夷短裤，毛绒绒的腿边是汉克消失后又回来的精神体，猞猁看上去还不稳定，它尾巴和肢端的边缘带有那种数据崩溃的显示屏特有的缺断。“不，我是为了您。”康纳语气真诚——除去他正马不停蹄狂撸相扑的动作和专注于狗狗皮毛的神情，“刚才真的非常危险。”  
难得地，汉克并没有驳他的嘴。  
“但不用担心，我会照顾好您。”康纳抬起头，微笑着说，还眨了眨眼，“这就是我作为向导的使命之一。说起来，我的睡衣还在吗？”  
“你还要留宿？”  
“今晚不想回模控生命了。”康纳解释。  
“行。”  
实际上，“康纳的”睡衣就是汉克的一件旧衬衫。某天康纳来他家呆一晚的时候——为什么呆已经忘了——汉克实在觉得站在角落待机的仿生人有些碍眼，扔给了他一件衬衫作睡衣让他趟沙发上。他把那件衬衫翻出来，之前已经洗过晒好叠起来了，他也没有再穿过它。好像专门留着给康纳似的。他拿着衬衫扔向已经滚在地上和相扑愉快玩耍的仿生警探头上，坏笑着看康纳抬手抓衬衫像是只被纸袋套住脑袋的猫，哦，相扑的口水还流到布料上了，管他的，穿这件睡衣的也不是我。  
“我去洗澡了，你自己换啊。”  
“好的，安德森副队长。”康纳终于把自己从衬衫的魔爪下拯救出来，回答。汉克不想看相扑和康纳的双重狗狗眼，转身离开了。

睡前康纳把沙发挪到了靠近汉克卧室的地方，北极狐的精神体也不知道从哪里窜了出来，跟着汉克进了房间。这次猞猁没有把狐狸叼起来甩出窗外——之前的共振起作用了。  
“您的精神状况还不稳定。我就在外面，如果有任何意外发生，我会第一时间赶来。”  
“你知道你现在像什么吗？”  
“不知道。我像什么？”  
汉克闭上眼叹口气：像他妈个汪汪叫着说我能看家的贵宾犬！他没有把这句话说出来，“行了，你躺着吧。”  
康纳“哦”了一声，缩进沙发里。他穿了衬衫没穿裤子，光着两条腿满屋子走来走去如同一个操蛋的80年代蝙蝠侠杂志里的罗宾。躺在沙发上用毯子（汉克的）盖住后，终于不再那么有伤风化。汉克想哪天给他买条裤子，自己的裤腰太大了康纳根本不能穿。既然都买裤子了顺便也给他买件真正的睡衣吧，还有T恤，还有鞋，还有……操，明天再想。  
“晚安。安德森副队长。”康纳在毯子下说。  
“晚安。塑料小子。”汉克关上门，猞猁和他一起进了卧室。

这个晚上汉克没有过载，他的精神参考值甚至有些下降。唯一的“意外”就是半梦半醒间老警探听到了重物落地的“咚”的一声。  
他揉了揉惺忪睡眼去客厅看情况，发现康纳掉下沙发，抱着相扑在地上睡了。汉克无声笑了笑，轻轻绕过他俩去厕所解决了起夜问题。爬回床后猞猁趴在他的腿上、北极狐蜷缩在他的枕边。额头传来量子狐狸理论上不可触的冰冷的雪原温度，源源不断抚慰他的神经，这确实让他感觉好了一点。

清晨洗漱后汉克发现客厅在播他的《秋日蓝调》。他撑着门框看已经换好衣服端坐在沙发上的康纳。  
“早上好，安德森副队长。”小东西还冲他笑。  
“你是不是动我牒了？”  
“这张唱片在网络上没有电子数据，我对它的内容很好奇。”  
“哦好，现在一个操蛋安卓还懂音乐了……等等好像是真的。”他想起了某个有极高艺术造诣的RK200，及时闭嘴。老警探决定不和康纳一般见识，他走进厨房，还是和昨天一样杂乱，慢吞吞冲了两碗麦片牛奶。  
“过来吃饭。”蹲下来给相扑倒狗粮，低着头喊。不知道是招呼相扑、还是招呼康纳。要汉克自己来承认的话，那铁定是招呼相扑，谁知道呢。但康纳只是愣了一下“副队长……？”立马反应过来，跑得比相扑还快，飞速拉开椅子坐下。连唱片都来不及关。  
“嗨嗨！”汉克眼疾手快看见该死的塑料仿生人正打算蘸一点麦片舔——这让他回想起前几天命案现场时类似的恶心场景，他把勺子扔给康纳，咆哮：“文明人用工具！”  
“got it。”  
康纳吃得很快，他像是一个打开疏水栓的水槽，一口两口三口没有停顿就搞定了。当仿生人停止动作时，汉克还在一边用一指禅划新闻一边给自己塞麦片。  
猞猁打着哈欠缓缓从角落走过，精神体又消失了。  
“安德森副队长，介意我问一个问题吗？”吃完了没事干的康纳提出。  
“问。”汉克聚精会神看昨晚篮球赛的战报。他因为案件错过了，也没来得及看录像。  
“您的音乐口味非常多元，为什么？”  
“你这是什么问题？”  
“重金属摇滚的爱好者和古典爵士爱好者的重合度只有12.1%。”  
“你又要管我做那12.1%了？”汉克捧碗把剩余麦片都扫光，在康纳解释“我没有任何冒犯的意思”之前继续话题，“好吧，事实是这样的，这是一种练习。哨兵或者向导都会做的练习。”  
“我不知道你有没有那个能力，”汉克斜瞄了一眼康纳，把他的碗收起来和自己的叠在一起，走向水槽，“警局的侧写师一般都是哨兵。因为他们——因为我们可以感知或者构建某些物品的诞生过程。”  
“像是我的计算系统。”康纳试图理解。  
“我不知道你的系统怎么工作的，不过是的，也许吧。”汉克刷好碗，把它们擦了一遍放在烘干机上，“在听爵士的时候，我……”和埃莲娜，“会试着构建作者作曲的全过程。这种能力在探案里用得上。”  
“爵士是一种即兴创作，同一首曲子不可能有相同的演奏。每一次转音，停顿，吸气，都有迹可循。你可以用这些追溯演奏者的世界。不止哨兵向导有精神领域，普通人也有，只是需要很仔细地观察；”  
康纳默不作声注视着他。客厅里徐徐的萨克斯和钢琴流淌过来。他注意到汉克的精神参考值正在缓慢下降，开始尝试用向导的精神域辅助对方情绪保持稳定。  
汉克似乎沉浸在了某些东西里面：“这种构造像是共振。你找到位点，然后进入一个陌生人的世界。按照去年流行的说法，这是‘有灵魂的’音乐。总而言之，你应该去听听看。”  
“我会试试的。”实际上，康纳并不能听出音乐的情绪。  
“把你的向导素收起来。”汉克打了个喷嚏。  
“好吧。该出门了，安德森副队长。”康纳整理好自己的领带，“顺带一提，摇滚也需要仔细观察吗？”  
“不需要。它们会淹没你。”

虽然如此，到达底特律警局后，康纳还是得先去一趟厕所，把那些麦片都吐光后才能回到岗位。  
多余的重量可能影响工作。  
那些麦片保留被吞进口时的原样，又从腹腔容器倒进马桶，随着冲水键扭动着消失了。

“安德森副队长？您有想过解除连结吗？”  
“嗯？现代科技还能做这个不成？”  
已经深度连结过的哨兵或者向导无法回到未结合状态，唯一可行的改变是其他人通过强行结合的方式挤占掉原有连结，这种方式痛苦且漫长，一般不作治疗用。  
“我只是问问。”康纳也清楚目前没有合适的解决方案。  
“它的存在总有必要，它一直提醒我记住。不过见鬼，没人想要动不动就吐……”后面的声音渐渐小下去，看得出生理因素的影响依旧对老哨兵造成了困扰。  
“很遗憾听到这些。”  
“塑料屁股！”盖文•里德来叫人了，“看守室有条狗发疯了，你去管管。”  
“来了。”康纳起身。汉克看了他一样，也慢悠悠跟在后面。  
所谓的“狗”，实际上是指哨兵。康纳已经习惯了这位坏脾气条子的各种黑话，他是无特殊能力的普通人，可能是个极端人类中心主义者，既看不起仿生人，也看不起哨兵或者向导。汉克倒是经常因为里德一时嘴瘸叫自己“疯狗”而和对方干起架来。看在RA9的份儿上，没人愿意和哨兵打架。  
抵达现场的时候，康纳的脑袋仿佛被看守室周围的杂乱精神域锤了一榔头，也许对于机械造物而言“锤脑袋”这个比喻有些可笑，不过康纳的数据流确实散开了些许。他花了零点三秒重新构建。这个哨兵的精神域甚至穿透了隔离玻璃影响到他，极大可能已经陷入了过载。再三确认对方已经被束具固定好，康纳才进入看守室。  
精神参考值162%。并没有到不能挽回的地步。  
康纳不能确定哨兵是否还有听觉，但还是说：“不要紧张，我是来帮助你的。”  
没有回应。  
谈判专家一步一步靠近，张开精神触，试图安抚对方。直到进入肢体接触范围，哨兵微不可见地挣扎着，几乎被束具绑得严严实实，这是常见的精神病院的束缚衣，只有脸颊皮肤有一丝裸露——在眼罩和口嚼的交界处。康纳触摸那一片皮肤，展开精神领域，把对方拉进自己的冰原，开始共振工作。  
精神参考值164%，175%，169%，161%，166%，150%，144%，113%……  
“还没结束吗？”汉克在观察室外看了看时间，一个小时已经过去很久了。  
“不知道。”观察员看着监控，“理论上来说半小时就可以搞定啊……”  
康纳还在继续——95%——111%——192%——200%，无法量化！  
紧急过载。  
他来不及断开连接，之前输给哨兵的指示性数据倒流，带着原本哨兵脑中就充斥的杂乱无章的爆炸一样的信息直接灌入了康纳的系统，他的运算能力无力承担。RK800死机了长达十几秒之久，在这段时间他失去对机体的控制或是感知，一动不动任由那个过载哨兵硬生生撕开束具，扑倒他，咬他的脖子。“该死。”汉克冲进看守室。利齿下的脖颈皮肤褪去，露出白色的塑料层，发出“咯吱”“咯吱”的不堪重负的塑材变形的声音，汉克毫不怀疑再过几秒钟那个哨兵可以直接把康纳的脖子撕碎。他挥拳——砸向哨兵的后脑勺，再一拳将其击晕。  
RK800机体还一动不动。他额角的呼吸灯持续闪烁着红光。  
汉克蹲下身，手放在康纳面前晃了晃：“嘿嘿，你还在吗？”（you still with me？）  
又是几秒的沉默。  
“哦，安德森副队长。”康纳突然说，从地上爬起来，“刚才发生了什么？”  
“这小子他妈是个操蛋吸血鬼。”汉克踢了踢躺在地上的晕厥哨兵，说。

“我建议把这位哨兵立刻送去白塔，他刚才似乎在尝试和我深度结合。”  
“什么，他还想操你？”汉克又补了一脚，康纳听到了牙齿因为外部打击松动的声音。“请保持冷静，安德森副队长，”他不得不说，“他没能成功，况且遭受更大损失的是我不是他。这位哨兵已经完成了深度结合……”“他？在半分钟内？把你？操到？了？？？？”汉克显然失控“没有！”康纳也不由自主大喊着否认，意识到这一点后沉声：“副队长，您现在缺乏理智的思考能力，您受到了过载影响，请冷静下来，允许我帮您……”  
“我他妈搭档被人按在地上绑结合了你叫我冷静？！！我以为你才是那个被强奸的人！”  
“我没有被强奸——而且我不会被深度结合影响，安德森副队长，”康纳叹了口气，“我猜光是用言语无法说服您。”他贴近了汉克，拉住对方的手，额头贴上眉弓，“请进。”  
康纳张开精神域，他请求和老哨兵共振。  
“行啊，我倒要看看你为什么冷静得下来。”汉克头又开始疼了，康纳说得没错，他确实被过载震得不轻，刚才因为愤怒而暴起的肾上腺素潮水般褪去，精神的撕裂感又烧灼起来。他昨天才共振过……汉克往前走了一步，被暴雪灌了个劈头盖脸，他听见战斗机轰鸣的声音和枪声，手雷炸开黑土的声音和哀嚎。他睁眼，看到疾驰向他的子弹，划着弹轨旋转着射向他的眉心，而从弹头开始这枚子弹崩裂，一点一点模糊，边缘处闪烁着流动的0和1，一条一条被删除，弹头，弹身，背后的轨道，周围的气流，有规则地消失。汉克看向周围，康纳的精神领域被分割成了两半，一边是平静的冰原，细雪簌簌落下；一边是战场，焰火冲上云霄，而战场正和那枚子弹一样，按照一种无声的二维平面匀速推进的方式消弭，重构，冰原从0和1的乱流中渐渐浮现。  
“重置的进程才达到百分之三十五，我本来不应该拉你进来的。但是，既然已经这样了，”康纳说，张开双臂，“欢迎来到我的世界。”  
一面是混乱，一面是死寂。  
“我猜那里，”汉克指了指战场的方向，“是那个王八蛋和你深度结合后生成的世界。”  
康纳承认：“没错，他真的是非常有侵略性的哨兵，也许这是他能做到共振时对冲的原因之一。现在我要消除深度结合的影响。所以您看，我没有任何损失，重置之后他不会对我有半点影响。”  
“……真方便。”  
沉默了几秒。  
“抱歉。”康纳想起面前的汉克正饱受深度结合之扰。  
“不，你不用对我说这种。我的意思是，变换和重置都很好，你没什么要抱歉的。”汉克说，但是他没有看向康纳，皮鞋踏过坚硬的冰雪表面发出咯吱咯吱的声音，他们两个顺着数据消除的边界走，慢慢往前推进，他看着渐渐崩塌的战场，“那刚才那个哨兵呢？他会怎么样？”  
“他已经成功深度结合了，我不知道，”康纳说，“没人跟我结合过，也没有做过测验。他应该会被送去白塔，最好的结果是我重置，他也重置。最坏的结果是他一辈子都处于深度结合状态。而我是无关向导。”  
“哼，这种惩罚还是轻了点。”  
康纳偏着头看向他，笑了笑，转回来正视前方，眼前最后一组枯叶的0和1崩溃抹去，“重置完成。”他轻声说。  
汉克回过头，一路走来的脚印已经消失了。  
这是一片白茫茫的世界，只有脚下的冰，花白的天，和连接二者的、匀速坠落的雪幕。  
“我知道，有点无聊，是吗？”康纳的声音还和平时一样，但看上去有点局促。  
“这里没别的东西了吗？”汉克仰着头看，冰粒迅速堆积在了他的眉和睫毛上。  
“只有雪。”康纳老老实实说，“待机的时候，我就呆在这里。”  
“好吧，至少我们还能堆雪人。”  
他们两个傻站了一会儿，直到积雪覆盖他们的肩膀。汉克想到在他沉沉入眠的时候，康纳就站在这片冰原上，静静看着雪落下来。  
每一片雪花的形状都不一样，康纳的视器也足以让他看清楚一粒雪的样貌，可数据计算得来的雪花也都有无数种解吗？

“安德森副队长，过载哨兵的报告出来了。”  
“哪个过载哨兵？”汉克在驾驶座上吃沙拉——该死的塑料人把他盒子里的甜甜圈换成了这堆水果和草。“尝试和我深度结合的那个？”康纳回答。“哦，那个操人不成反被操的，我管他干什么？”  
康纳停了一会儿，似乎在斟酌用词：“他的状态很有前瞻性，在我完成重置后，他也退出了深度结合状态，在两天后恢复为未结合哨兵。这是一种治疗的可能性，安德森副队长，如果您对您的深度结合状态感到不方便，我可以试图用这种原理让您恢复成未结合状态。”  
所谓治疗原理，即康纳与之强行结合，挤占原有的结，将汉克-埃莲娜连结清洗成为汉克-康纳连结，然后康纳重置自己，连结崩裂。重回自由。  
挤占连结的过程将会让人不适且漫长。  
“听着，康纳，”汉克放下沙拉盒子，把嘴里的食物都嚼完咽下去后才转过身，看着仿生向导的眼睛，说：  
“谢谢你这么关心我的事，不过不用这样，我现在的状态就很好。更何况我是不会操你的，”正常情况下，哨兵和向导的深度结合需要性接触，而清洗原结合的方式所需的尤其大量且长久。性接触一般指哨兵入侵向导，毕竟有结合热的是向导，体能劣势的也是向导，“你才一岁不到，不要那么急着把自己身体交出去。反正我不会操你，你也不用总是想着服务我，明白吗？”  
一岁不到的小宝宝沉默了一会儿：“可是这不会给我带来任何损失。我想帮助您，安德森副队长。我不是在服务您。我只想让您好起来。”  
他该如何向一个操蛋安卓解释贞操观？汉克长叹一口气，决定不在这方面和他扯皮：“我不需要你的帮助。”  
“您的精神状态……”  
“我并不想改变精神状态。那个结是我过去的一部分，也是我生命的一部分。”汉克闭上眼睛，他也许爱过埃莲娜，如此之深，他还记得十几年前的海滩，漫天的玫瑰色暮光，橙色泛着香气的海，科尔的手，埃莲娜的手，他们一家三口并肩走着，潮湿的沙漫过脚背，他的肋骨，他的血肉……如今回忆起来，当初柔软的情绪仍在，原本以为的永不退潮的爱却磨灭在时光中。“我想留着它。”他需要穿过最深暗的痛苦，那是埃莲娜如今回避且憎恨的，往下坠，环抱住过去幸福的残影。  
“即使那对您的身体和精神都有害。”康纳垂着眼帘，看向他。  
“即使如此。”  
曾经的温暖和爱意无影无踪，但回忆却不会随时间改变，那些美丽的日子都如此真实，犹在昨天。即使在最猛烈的箭雨之下，他也不肯放手。

那您考虑过我吗……

他们逮捕到了一个仿生人虐待者，按理说要在警局备案后押送耶利哥。那是个结合过的哨兵，没有深度结合。一段时间后，就会回到未结合状态。汉克把此人揍老实后走远，他得把车开过来，在这之前招呼康纳把人拷上。汉克没有一如既往地用哨兵精神域压一压嫌疑人，这导致康纳在擒拿哨兵的时候出现了一些情况。  
“塑料婊子？！怎么？还是个向导？”他啐了口唾沫，把打落的牙和血沫吐在地上，“他们把你造成向导想干什么？嗯？小机器人？想让所有找不到老婆的哨兵挨个上你吗？”他挣动着试图甩下把他双手摁在背上固定的仿生向导，不成功。康纳的力气出乎意料地大，这也正常，他并不是真正意义上的向导，他是机器制物，体能劣势对他而言毫无意义。“既然他们把你做成了向导，你就是生来被人用的！现在撅起屁股来，”那个哨兵明白物理反抗无效，他开始用精神域压迫，引诱向导进入结合热好失去控制：“让我操你，反正这本来就是你的活儿！”他使用精神域的能力如此纯熟，不知道引发了多少起暴力型结合热——可惜机械向导没有这种预设。康纳明白事情节点所在，默不作声把自己的性别转换成了哨兵。  
暴风雪碾下来，搅碎一切障碍物。哨兵在对冲中被震得暂时失明和失聪，膝盖跪下，康纳顺理成章把他铐起来。  
他在原地等了一会儿，汉克开着车过来：“把他扔进后座吧。”  
在进车前康纳把自己的性别又变回了向导。雪暴化为静静往下飘的细鹅毛和阴郁的风，困在老爷车的狭小空间里。他注意到汉克没有发现之前精神域对冲的痕迹，一开始也没有用精神域压迫嫌犯（这是警用哨兵出勤时的常用操作）。“您需要又一次共振了。”康纳说。  
汉克没有说话。  
他们的首次共振所起到的安抚效果很少，精神稳定状态只持续了31小时，在那之后康纳一直怂恿他们进行“更有效率”的方式，“保守估计一次共振持续的效果可以保持两周。”仿生向导说，对于汉克这种老派的人而言，他无法想象世界上怎么会有向导这么想和一个对他过敏的哨兵上床，更别提根本没戏结合了。老哨兵还是坚持每隔两天只用皮肤接触进行一次点到即止的共振，低效率，但是安全。  
“安德森副队长？”康纳重复。  
北极狐爬上汉克的膝盖，挠他的衬衫叫唤着。汉克低下头，揉了揉狐狸柔软洁白的毛。康纳还看着前方目不斜视——他并不是很能理解老警探为什么对精神体比对他本人还要温和一些，明明都是严格意义上的同一体。  
“好吧，行，先把工作都做完再说，可以吗？”汉克叹了口气。

当他们到家时，雨停了。  
今天难得的没有突发任务，汉克和康纳能够在标准下班时间走人。夕阳从乌云后露了一条缝，整个天空弥漫着一种被洗过的蓝玫瑰的颜色。在这样透过玻璃纸的水蓝下，康纳捧着他的脸，踮起脚，额头与汉克划满时间刻痕的宽阔的印堂相贴。他们在汉克的世界里，那片燃火的森林，康纳试图把雪带到更深的地方，却被火势止步。  
“那烫到我了，安德森副队长。”康纳尝试着往火海里挪，被烧得缩回来了。  
火焰中有一个漆黑的人影，是猎人，也是这个世界此刻唯一的主人，他此刻身处炼狱，一声不吭，只是站在那里，看着康纳。  
“安德森副队长？您不能一直这样，您得开始接受他人的帮助。”  
“……”  
康纳抿了抿下唇，他得不到任何回应。他看向四周，其他能做的已经做了。好吧，这只是精神领域，他不会受到实质性的伤害。康纳看着那模糊的人影，迈步走进火中。  
他被送出来了。  
“副队长！”难得地、康纳的声音带着明显的不赞同。  
汉克睁开眼睛，仿生人的脸蓝蓝的，他猜自己的脸也一样蓝，那是天光的颜色，他们的皮肤上印着窗格，外面飞了一群鸽子，鸽子的翎羽印过康纳的眼角。屋子慢慢暗下来了。汉克说：“……抱歉，我不是有意的。”  
康纳看他，又低头，他一直垫着的脚耸下来，一如他的肩膀。这让他的脑门儿只能够到汉克的颧骨附近，老警探眨了眨眼，眼睫毛被康纳的头发挡住。“好了，我们吃饭吧，我他妈要饿死了。该死的出勤我甚至在车上吃个甜甜圈的时间都没有。”他放开康纳，转身想去厨房。却被向导从后面扯住衣角：  
“您为什么不肯接受我呢？”  
“什么？”  
汉克恍惚间以为自己上了一个女学生又始乱终弃。  
康纳的脸埋在他背后，闷闷地说：“您为什么不让我帮您？”  
汉克叹气：“我自己能整理好自己。”  
“汉克……”  
康纳又不吱声了。  
汉克往前走了几步，那只总是粘着他的小贵宾犬还留在原地，耷拉着耳朵无精打采的样子。他叹了一口气，走向他，揉乱他的头发：“行吧，行吧，再试一次，我这次不会把你送出去了，OK？说真的，你都不怕烫吗？”  
“我不怕。”康纳抬起头，外面的天光渡成了一种翻红的紫色，镶着最后一缕阳光的灿金，投映进RK800的眼瞳中，流动，“安德森副队长，请相信我。您纪念过去的行为并没有任何问题，我只是希望您在当前能保持健康的状态，我和您一样，想要您过得……好。”“等等，你这让我起鸡皮疙瘩了。”康纳没有理他：“抱歉，我必须要把这段话说完。副队长，也许您会取笑我，但您对我而言十分重要。如果您想和我成为朋友，那么这份感情会是友情；如果您想和我成为家人，那么这份感情会是亲情；如果你想和我成为爱人，那么这份感情会是爱情。但对我而言，这种情绪超出友情、亲情、爱情的范围，汉克，我才开始学习，无法归纳出类别，但您是世界上最重要的人，重要程度远远超过其他包括我自己。如果这被称为爱的话，我无疑爱您，我比‘爱’……还…还爱您。如果可以的话，如果可以的话，您可以回应我吗？我不需要您以同样的方式回报，但至少请您接受我。”  
康纳说完这一长串，紧张兮兮看着对方。  
汉克只感觉一阵晕眩，他大张着嘴巴，又闭了回去。他深呼吸了一大口：“说中文，请？”  
“我爱您。我想要您。”  
他有点找不着北，摸索着沙发的方位一屁股坐下来。  
耶稣啊，一切对一个老年人而言太超过了。  
“不，康纳，你不爱我，一切只是因为你太小，而我们像连体婴一样呆太久了。”汉克老半天才找回语言。  
“我不需要您来告诉我什么是爱，一切都是经过我成百上千次确认的，安德森副队长。”  
“hell……这都是什么破事啊。康纳，听着，乖孩子，好孩子，你所感受到的那些情绪是一种冲动，这种冲动不会带来你想要的。看着我，康纳，我长得不帅，脾气也不好，我活不了多少年，我他妈现在老得都没法勃起，你在街上随便拉一个人来盛放你多得放不下去的感情都比找我好。”  
“但我就爱您，副队长。”  
“操。”  
那双眼睛看着他，像是他们一开始见面的时候，蓝色酒精里融化的巧克力糖，这样认真地注视他，说着只想要他。在这个积满了灵魂的世界上，固执地想要他一个。他说着我不怕走进火中，也能无畏地走进他的深渊，被其吞噬而不会有一丝悔恨。  
“请问您能够，至少，试着，接受我吗？哪怕只有一点……”  
汉克闭上眼睛，躺在沙发上，不说话。  
康纳长久注视着他，看着他直到那张苍老而深刻的脸上涂有的瑰紫因为云层的变动而化为淡淡的金色，深蓝，外面的天快灭了，康纳趁着还能看见，触摸汉克•安德森警探的脸颊，他的指尖褪色成了塑料白，他小声说：“我能亲你吗？”  
“随你的便。”  
他无声笑了笑，跪坐在沙发旁，小心翼翼低头，两人的缝隙盛着黄昏最后一缕日光，往下挤压，压细，康纳的嘴唇碰到了汉克的，像是被烫到了一样往上缩了缩，然后带着虔诚、重新贴上。他为了更加像人类而制作出来的模拟呼吸和汉克温暖带有水汽的呼吸相纠缠，唇只是单纯地接触、摩擦、感受，纹理，还有温度。汉克。  
太阳落山了。

当一切陷入黑暗时，他们蠕动着彼此的身体。康纳爬上沙发，趴在汉克的躯干上，他很轻，因为机体由复合有机塑料构成，又很有力，因为蓝血燃烧着为发动机供能。他的头埋在老警探的脖颈间，蹭着他胡须的细小尖端，那些胡须早上修剪平整而在晚上又长出了一点分叉。他的鼻尖贴着脖子的肉，带着岁月赋予的松弛，褶皱，移过去时，随着鼻尖的顶弄而形成无力凹陷，很久无法恢复。他继续往下拱，一颗颗解开扣子，还不停询问：“我能脱您的衣服吗？”“汉克，您允许我吗？”  
回答他的只有叹息：“你想做什么都行，但我的身体会让你失望。”  
它不美、它不健康，它体态笨重，包裹它的皮肤粗糙苍老得像莎草纸，它还有一个肚腩，它的阴茎难以勃起，它的肛门也即将面临着老年人尴尬的问题，无论谁都不应当对这样的身体拥有兴致。康纳又重复之前说的：“我就想要您。”  
他深吸一口气，把脸埋在汉克•安德森毛绒绒的胸膛里，他的化学分析器开着，但他懒得看上面显示的成分。汗味，热气，蜷曲的毛发带来的触感，这些说不出来的东西，构成了汉克的气味。无法量化。他想陷在汉克的胸口，陷在他的怀抱里，像是所有梦想着和棉花糖融为一体的小朋友，永远不离开。耳边是软乎乎的双乳，在没有用力的情况下看不出来胸肌的存在。他的手往下划，同样软乎乎的肚子，因为躺着的原因而摊开，摸到腰际的时候像是奶油一样流到一半，被大理石触感的皮肤兜住。  
康纳花了一些时间才找到层层皮肉下的阴茎，他将这软趴趴的肉拎着，如果完全勃起的话，会是一个让人惊叹的大东西。向导卖力用手服侍，用上大腿，用上布满精密昂贵元件的口腔，无果。汉克的脸上甚至布满了羞耻和一丝愧疚：“就这样吧，我们先停了吧。”“不，”康纳起身，亲了亲他毛绒绒的嘴角，“我会让您舒服的，请相信我。”  
“现在请翻个身，好吗？”  
这不会是简单的活儿，沙发有些太狭窄了，老哨兵需要在年轻向导的帮助下才能做到侧趴姿势，康纳伸出指尖挑走后颈沾湿成綹的银发，不断亲吻着那汗津津的后颈，他顺着脊柱一路啄下去，舔舐汉克30年前、20年前、10年前、5年前、1年前、一个月前留下的新新旧旧大大小小的疤痕，像是鸟类用喙轻柔地触碰鸟蛋外壳。他衔住那一块尾椎骨，衔住汉克进入衰减进程的皮肤，叼起来，几乎着迷地看着那一层柔软缺乏弹性的皮肉被拉扯到绷直的情形。他松嘴，尾椎处的小小突起留下了一对牙印，根据汉克的身体状况，起码两天才会消退，这让康纳的内心升起一种不知名的雀跃，他看着那些后背留下的痕迹，只有这个牙印是带着某种心思的，无害的东西。  
他试图用手指取悦他的后面，进入很顺利，五十来岁的括约肌不太能够抵挡一根清洁干净的手指，自然也不太能抵挡两根。在这之前康纳就已经用唾液把三根手指都舔得黏乎乎，上帝，如果换来任何一个男人或女人看见这个向导的动作，保准会欲火焚身，而汉克只觉得心碎，为什么偏偏是他？为什么偏偏想要他？好孩子，你不用这么努力……他没办法把这些丧气话说出来，他沉默着动了动身体，方便康纳的动作。今晚他不会阻止芳龄一岁不到的小机器人，相反，他任对方予取予求，就这一晚。这是汉克•安德森副队长唯一能做到的事。“我能连接你吗？”康纳的声音很小，有些急切，他发现自己的用词有些不当，又改了口，“我是说，呃，汉克……我可以…”  
“可以。”  
仿生人湿漉漉的手指从腰际浮上来，往腹部蔓延，触摸他膨胀填充的肚皮，指尖拨开水面一样往上游移，划过深色乳头，摇下茂密体毛盛着的汗水。汉克调整呼吸，他的胸口附近凉凉的，那是康纳的手指不知不觉褪去皮肤层，塑料和温暖的毛发刮擦出细响。康纳还在问：“我可以和您共振吗？”  
汉克握住了他放在胸口的手，“别洗掉我的连结。”  
康纳没有说话，他不知道他是答应了还是没答应，汉克已经打定主意这次无条件顺着他来，要是他执意挤占那尘封的小小美梦，他也不会对他怎么样。  
“汉克……请让我进去。”  
他的仿生阴茎也抵着汉克的屁股，汉克没法回头看，但总觉得那根冰凉东西一定看起来不像是正常人类的阴茎。它带着那种塑料的质感，光滑，不大不小，感觉像是一个柔软的路障杆儿，很快被体温捂热，来自汉克自己，是康纳得意忘形到忘记开启皮肤层了吗？他觉得这个猜想有极高的可能性。他的手和康纳的十指交错，他没有回答对方，只是把向导拉进了自己的精神领域。与此同时，那根温凉的阴茎也挤进肠道中。  
沉沉的乌云积蓄在天边，暴雪朝着这一片松林倾轧，却在看见松树顶部第一粒嫩黄针叶后化为鹅毛密密铺下，往下铺，消弭于火中。猎人在亘古燃烧他九年之久的烈焰中看到头一个人踏火而来。那个人影被烧得黑乎乎的，和猎人一样。他的身体不断融化，但还是慢慢地走进火焰的更深处，更深处，向他靠近，想要更近……在麻木的岁月中猎人再一次感受到这样深切的痛苦，回去，孩子，他想大喊，这一切都不值得……而那个人影终于走进他，仰着头，张开双臂。  
我不怕，只要您能再多依赖我一点。请您再多依赖我一点。

实际上，康纳没有性爱组件，也没有相关传感器。  
他很高兴汉克没有回头看，因为他用来“性交”的东西广义上并不能算仿生阴茎。他并没有性爱功能，只是某个研发他的机械师突发奇想要给他下面开个洞再焊一根棍。“我没说要装什么新的东西，但你不觉得他做成男性外表裤裆又那么平有点奇怪吗？”现在他心中充满了一万份感激。谢谢机械师，谢谢电焊枪。他得以相对“完整”地给汉克性爱体验。计算能力让他很快找到了老哨兵的前列腺位置，他有些不确定，顶弄了一下，汉克的身体在颤。康纳从后面环抱住他，像是抱一只大型泰迪熊，他们的胯部紧紧附着在一起，低频耸动着，而康纳近乎痴迷地看着人类的反应，他不能理解，但是好开心。汉克。他的胸膛贴上他宽阔的脊背，挤压，亲吻他濡湿的热腾腾的臂膀。汉克。他的光学目镜能看到在一片黑暗中随着顶弄而在沙发上晃来晃去的肚腩，他的手往下移，抚弄对方颤颤巍巍勉强立着的软塌塌的阴茎，抹开马眼表面渗出来的稀薄热液。汉克。他好高兴，他能感受到他奔腾的起搏器吗，跳得很用力，跳得几乎快疼了，和汉克的心跳频率一样。他抬头，听着老警探从喉咙里伸出的咕噜咕噜模糊不清的呜咽声，亲吻他满溢人类气味的发尾，亲吻他的耳际，亲吻他下巴灰白的髭须。汉克……  
紧紧贴着的后背开始痉挛，康纳不知道肠道里发生什么了，但从他扫描到的缩紧的臀他可以猜到汉克也许高潮了，他连忙用下面的东西死死抵住那一块敏感区域研磨，试图给他尽量完美的体验。那持续了很久，汉克哼哼着，看起来几乎有点喘不上气，他疲软的阴茎流出了一股股精液，沾湿康纳的手，滴在地毯上，润下去。  
汉克喘了很久，性爱已经不适合他了，他说：“你知道该怎么洗毯子吗？”  
“我不知道，但是会学。”  
向导抽出“阴茎”，折叠好放裤子里了。他擦干净手上的精液混合少量尿液，扶着汉克让他仰躺在沙发上，再擦干净精斑。最后开开心心、舒舒服服趴在老哨兵胸口，蜷缩在他身上。  
“我天，你还真够轻的。”  
“我的主要材料密度就很低，为了固定重心我还有特殊的抓地装置。”康纳很自豪。他用脸蹭着他，塑料外壳压着蜷曲纠结的胸毛，偶尔擦擦刮过一些发出细想。这家伙又忘记打开皮肤层了，汉克叹气，但又有什么呢？在一片黑暗中，他只能看到仿生人额角的灯环和其照亮的一点点快活的眉眼，他搂了搂康纳，把他抱在怀里，手捏着他后颈。  
“要我把灯打开吗？”康纳问。  
“不用，就这样吧。”


End file.
